A Reason to Become More
by Ace-Garnet
Summary: "You would use our bond against me?" Bruce questioned in a whisper. He already knew the answer to his question. Jeremiah stared at him for a few moments and Bruce felt a sense of bitterness by the fact that he couldn't read anything in the pale eyes. "I do what is necessary to keep us alive." Jeremiah eventually answered. "You would have us both die then see me free." SoulmateAU!
1. The Reveal

**First time writing anything for Gotham so please be gentle! I fell in love with how Jeremiah and Bruce interacted and became a fan of the pairing. It's a guilty pleasure. :) I do not own Gotham or the characters, just this story! Anyway, let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham or any part of the DC characters! Just my story!**

 **The Reveal**

The last thing Bruce expected when he went to the maze of Jeremiah Valeska at the request of Jim Gordon was to meet his soulmate. Even more surprising was that the secluded genius was said soulmate.

Bruce was listening to Fox and Gordon talking to Mr. Valeska through one ear as he took in all the devices and plans in the room. The inspectors' attempts seem to be going nowhere and Bruce decided to step in.

"Mr. Valeska." Bruce interrupted, getting the ginger's attention. "I'm Bruce Wayne. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bruce held out his hand and waited patiently. He wouldn't be too offended if the elder didn't take it. In a world where people met their soulmates through touch, some people considered it rude to be so open to touching everyone they met. Bruce found the idea silly since it was the best way to find ones soulmate. His parents had been soulmates and, as a child, Bruce had been eager to find his. However, after his parents had died, Bruce lost his interest, deciding to live his life without purposely seeking his soulmate. While he didn't protest against contact with others, he didn't offer it up much either. But from what he gathered, Mr. Valeska was a remarkable man and, at the very least, Bruce was interested in possibly working with him. A handshake was considered the best way to meet someone.

If they escaped the current mess they were in.

Mr. Valeska blinked at the hand Bruce held out and Bruce thought for a moment that he wasn't going to take it.

He was proven wrong.

"Likewise." Mr. Valeska began neutrally as he reached his hand out.

The moment their hands touched, both let out a sharp gasp, their eyes widening as they felt the bond of meeting one's soulmate form and connect. When Mr. Valeska, no Jeremiah, touched Bruce's hand he felt as if a flame engulfed their hands but this fire was not one that held a painful flame, but one filled with warmth. That warmth that sparked from their shared hands quickly spread up Bruce's arm and into his heart. As soon as that hit, the flame erupted into the rest of his body, making him feel complete.

Bruce stared at Jeremiah's wide eyes with his own, already feeling the poking and presence of the bond within his being. Neither of them knew how long they stood there, staring at each other but the silence was broken when they heard a throat being cleared, causing both of them to jump back as if shocked.

Bruce turned and saw Gordon and Fox giving them pointed looks and he knew that they knew what Bruce and Jeremiah were to each other now. The sight of the two older men also reminded Bruce as to why they were there in the first place.

As if reading his mind, Jeremiah glanced back at Bruce with a despairing expression.

"Wish circumstances could've been better." Jeremiah whispered and Bruce couldn't help but agree whole heartedly.

Jerome was dead, and Bruce couldn't be too upset about it. After everything the crazy man had done, Bruce was rather relieved that his mad schemes were no longer going to plague the city. The only downside was that he knew Jeremiah was upset, no matter how much he protested it to Bruce.

Bruce knew that no matter how insane Jerome had been, he had been Jeremiah's brother, and twin brother at that. Twins had their own form of a soul bond, one that wasn't easy to get over quickly.

That was why Bruce stayed with Jeremiah, visiting him down in his maze as the days passed, to both distract him and make their growing bond stronger. Bruce would have done it anyway since they were quickly becoming close. He and Jeremiah worked to build the generators Jeremiah had been enthusiastic about. And if they shared their first kiss after the building of the first successful generator, Bruce would go home with a lighter spring in his step after leaving the maze.

Bruce truly believed that, together, they were going to change Gotham for the better.

Bruce held on tightly to Jeremiah as they struggled with each other. Bruce had no idea what had happened to Jeremiah but he was obviously not himself if the giggles leaving his soulmate were anything to go by.

"Miah! Don't let Jerome win!" Bruce yelled desperately but Jeremiah continued to try to throw him off.

"Jerome. Beat me? That'll be the day." Bruce barely heard Jeremiah's reply and wasn't able to say anything back because that was when Jerome's followers found them and tore them apart.

Bruce fought to keep hold of Jeremiah but the ginger didn't try to fight them off at all, instead continuing to let out that disturbing giggle. The followers were chanting Jerome's name and next thing Bruce knew, a gunshot rang out.

Bruce watched in horror as blood splattered on Jeremiah's face as the man's, who had been holding him, head exploded. Jeremiah's demeanor completely changing from how he was acting only a few seconds ago.

"Jerome victorious?" Jeremiah questioned monotone, staring at the group of followers in front of him. "Are you serious?"

Bruce wasn't able to hear what Jeremiah said next, too much in a daze from horror as Jeremiah took off his glasses like he no longer needed them and brought a handkerchief down on his face to wipe the blood off.

Bruce draw in a sharp breath when unnaturally white skin was revealed underneath. He watched as Jeremiah causally went over to where Jerome's body was slouching against the tombstone and kicked his brother's body back into the grave. As he leaned over the grave, he whispered, "I am victorious."

It was a good thing Bruce was being held by the followers because his knees suddenly felt weak and almost fell over.

Bruce watched, his horror and despair growing more and more the longer Jeremiah, his soulmate, talked. Bruce didn't understand how this could've happened, Jeremiah had spoken about a gas Jerome had released on him and even though Jeremiah denied it, Bruce was sure that it didn't only cause cosmetic changes. This was not the Jeremiah he had met and would become his friend.

This was not the Jeremiah Bruce had been falling in love with. This couldn't be his _soulmate_.

"Bruce."

Jeremiah's voice spoke his name softly, bringing his attention back to the man who he saw as a stranger. Bruce noticed that Jeremiah had his gun pointing in his direction and couldn't help but stiffen in the follower's grip.

"I will not kill you Bruce." Jeremiah almost sounded offended by Bruce's reaction, bringing the gun back to his side. "You think I would? If you died, I would die too, and I cannot die before I complete my plans."

"Shooting me doesn't mean killing me." Bruce countered with a growl, and Jeremiah gained a thoughtful look.

"True, but you do not have to worry about me harming you Bruce. I do love you after all." Jeremiah declared in that soft voice of his.

Bruce glared at him. "I don't love you."

As soon as he said it, Bruce knew he said the wrong thing. Jeremiah's eyes flashed with something dark and started towards him. Bruce tried to move away, knowing what he was going to do but apparently Jerome's followers were now Jeremiah's because they crowded around him and the one holding him tightened their grip on his arms.

Jeremiah ignored Bruce's struggle to get away and reached out his hand until he touched Bruce's cheek.

The moment the tips of his fingers touched his skin, Bruce felt a wave of warmth fill him, causing his whole body to relax, falling limp and would have hit the ground if it wasn't for Jeremiah catching him. They went to the ground on their knees, Jeremiah having one arm around his waist while his other hand was being careful to make sure that their skin remained touching. Bruce mentally cursed up a storm because he couldn't speak out loud, trying to fight the touch's reaction. For once, he hated the fact that he had a soulmate because Jeremiah was taking full advantage of that little detail.

Depending on a situation, a soulmate can control the affects their touch has on each other. Such as in the current situation, a soulmate can make their partner relax, releasing all their tension. It's a physical and mental power but only with mates that have complete the bonding process. It was usually difficult to learn how to control the soulmate touch, but for someone like Jeremiah, Bruce wasn't surprise to find that he had no trouble controlling it. However, since they haven't yet fully completed the bond, Bruce was able to mentally rage at his soulmate even if he couldn't move.

At least his eyes were opened, allowing Bruce to express his anger through his eyes as Jeremiah stared down at him with complete apathy.

"Now Bruce, this is not the time to say such silly things." Jeremiah stated calmly, his thumb brushing Bruce's cheekbone smoothly. "We both know that's not true."

Bruce couldn't say anything back and continued to glare at his soulmate through his eyes. A couple moments later, Jeremiah let out a put upon sigh and straightened up, moving Bruce's body as well. Holding Bruce's face in his hand, Jeremiah made sure their eyes met.

"I know you don't see the truth at the moment, but maybe someday you will. Until then, we'll have to part." Jeremiah disclosed.

Bruce didn't know Jeremiah was going to kiss him until their lips met. He felt the spark as their lips met contact and the warmth that spread from his heart outwards. This was the second time they kissed and while Bruce was angry, he didn't notice it slowly fading into nothing as the kiss continued. What he did notice was that Jeremiah's lips were chapped but soft and it was an entirely pleasant feeling. It was a simple kiss, with lips pressing against each other but Bruce felt relaxed and content to keep it that way.

Out of nowhere, there was a large boom that caused Bruce to break away from the kiss. Opening his eyes, which he hadn't noticed had closed during the kiss, his jaw dropped as he caught sight of a trail of smoke flowing upwards into the sky.

"That's one down." Jeremiah's voice bringing Bruce's attention back to him. Bruce remained on the ground as Jeremiah stood up slowly and brushed the dirt off of him. Once he was done, their eyes met. "Jim Gordon is dead."

"No!" Bruce gasped once in shock then his anger came back with a vengeance. "NO!"

"Yes Bruce!" Jeremiah cut off, speaking at him as if he was a child throwing a tantrum. "Sorry, but for progress, sacrifices must be made. I'll be seeing you Bruce."

With that, Jeremiah made a gesture and Jerome's ex-followers went to Jeremiah and left, leaving Bruce kneeling on the ground in despair.

Bruce leaned forward and hugged his head with his arms as he curled in himself as if to block the events that happened out from his mind.

It didn't help. Jim Gordon, a man he saw as a parental figure, was dead. Killed by his _soulmate_.

Another thing kept poking at his mind and no matter how hard he tried to deny it, the bond wouldn't let him.

Jeremiah had decreased his hold on Bruce during the kiss, allowing Bruce to move again and be in control of his actions. And Bruce didn't do anything about it.

Bruce, not fighting or trying to get away from Jeremiah, had kissed him back instead.

 **Had to change the scenes a little bit, but I hope I did it well. Please leave me a review if you enjoyed reading it! I'm nervous about this one. Lol. See ya next time!**


	2. Bonds That Tangle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham or any part of the DC characters! Just my story!**

 **Bonds That Tangle**

Four months have pass since the fallout at the graveyard, which was the last time Bruce had seen Jeremiah. Bruce had been relieved that Gordon had survived but Jeremiah was able to escape capture. No one knew where he was except when he wanted to be seen. Every time Bruce saw him on the TV, he would have Alfred turn it to a different station. It hurt to see his soulmate causing chaos around the city, even if Jeremiah thought he was doing the right thing.

Another reason was because they were running out of time.

A new soul bond pair needed to be in consent contact as they settled into the bond and fate made a cruel consequence for those that didn't do otherwise.

The first time Bruce almost faded was when he was at a party for a charity and his glass had slipped through his fingers and crashed to the floor. Bruce had been able to spring a story that he had been tired and people believed him. That night, Bruce laid in bed wide awake as he clenched his hand in his other and tried to fight the knowledge that he was fading.

Fading, as in dying, ceasing to exist because one was not with their soulmate.

That was a week ago, and there have been an increasing number of times he's faded for a few moments, each time getting longer. Alfred didn't know about it, Bruce didn't want him to know that he found his soulmate. He would want to know who and Bruce couldn't tell him that it was Gotham's fastest growing criminal. The people that did know was Fox and Gordon and Bruce made sure to stay out of contact with them. The last thing he needed was for them to try to bring him in to give an attempt at capturing Jeremiah.

No, Bruce had his own plan, and if that was to die for the sake of protecting Gotham from Jeremiah, so be it.

It was late at night, Alfred was in bed but Bruce was awake in the study, glazing out the window to stare at the crescent moon.

The longest a couple had last without fading was four months. After that, they faded and the world wept at the tragedy.

That was tonight.

He wondered if Jeremiah would come to him. The soul bond worked both ways and Jeremiah would fade at the same time as Bruce if they didn't have any contact. Could they still touch if everything else around them went through them?

Bruce tried to touch the window with his fingertips but they slide through. He let out a shaky breath and clenched the hand into a fist.

He heard what sounded like a ruffling of clothing behind him.

Bruce turned his head away from the window and saw Jeremiah standing a few feet behind him, looking as put together as ever. He was dressed in the same kind of suit he's been wearing recently since this whole thing started. Tonight he was dressed in a dark purple suit that almost looked black with the lighting and a dark green dress shirt. Bruce felt a pang of longing and hurt at the sight of his soulmate being close after these past few months, but then noticed that one of Jeremiah's red gloves was off, leaving his hand bare.

"You would use our bond against me?" Bruce questioned in a whisper. He relaxed his fist and brought the hand down to his side. He already knew the answer to his question, Jeremiah had used the same tactic before to get what he wanted from Bruce.

Jeremiah stared at him for a few moments and Bruce felt a sense of bitterness by the fact that he couldn't read anything in the pale eyes that belonged to his soulmate.

"I do what is necessary to keep us alive." Jeremiah eventually answered just as softly, not blinking. "You would have us both die then see me free."

"You only see me to prolong your life, not ours." Bruce argued, turning to face Jeremiah completely. "If you turn yourself in, I would visit you, but I cannot love someone who's done what you've done!"

There was silence, the two staring at each other for Bruce didn't know how long. He was angry at Jeremiah for coming here but also angry at himself for not trying harder to avoid him. If he really tried, he wouldn't be here at his own home as if waiting for him. Eventually, it was Jeremiah that broke the silence.

"You're my soulmate Bruce." Jeremiah stated calmly as he reached out with a bare hand and took the required steps closer. "You already love me."

Bruce made a pathetic attempt at backing away, not reacting nearly fast enough and Jeremiah's hand took hold of the side of his neck.

Bruce couldn't help the sigh that he let out as the familiar spark flared at the spot they were touching and the warmth spread through his body, relaxing him. Bruce dully took note that Jeremiah hadn't made it strong enough to make Bruce go limp, but allowed him to remain standing.

With the contact made, they would no longer fade, but it can happen again if they go another four months without contact. It was an annoying trait of the soul bond, but most people didn't fight against it once they found their soulmate. They were supposed to be your perfect balance after all.

Bruce wasn't aware that Jeremiah had moved until he felt his hand move along his neck and then there was an arm wrapped around his waist and a chest against his back. Bruce will forever deny that he leaned back into the hold. He knew that as soon as Jeremiah was done satisfying the bond he would leave and Bruce would be left feeling bitter and angry at himself for giving in easily. Oh, he was sure that if people knew, they would argue that Jeremiah used their bond to make him submissive, but that wouldn't make him feel better because it wasn't the truth. Not completely anyway.

He knew that deep down Jeremiah wouldn't have to use their bond to have Bruce connect with him. They were soulmates and they desired one another even if they fought against it. It was in Bruce's instincts to not fight Jeremiah as it was Jeremiah's with him. More than anything, they wanted to be together and Bruce knew that he was at his happiest when he was in Jeremiah's arms.

The realization made Bruce's breath stutter and it would have been too much to ask that Jeremiah didn't hear it. He felt Jeremiah lean his head right next to Bruce's, his hand on his neck tightening slightly then relaxing.

"Your pulse has increased." Jeremiah whispered, his cool breath in Bruce's ear causing the brunette to repress a shudder. "Trying to fight the hold?"

Bruce tried to shake his head but Jeremiah tightened his grip again and made Bruce hold still.

"Doesn't matter." Jeremiah continued indifferently in his ear. Bruce wished that he could see his face to try to read him, but Jeremiah was making sure he couldn't. "We've done enough to satisfy the bond for now. I'll see you in four months Bruce. Try not to die until then."

With that, Bruce was suddenly pushed away and he stumbled forward. He was able to keep his balance but when he turned around to talk to Jeremiah the room was empty.

Without Jeremiah's touch, Bruce felt his anger come back but also a decent amount of guilt and bitterness was added. Placing his hand to his forehead, he walked to the sofa and collapsed on top of it, dully taking note that he didn't go through it like he would have a few minutes ago. He laid down on his side and curled into a ball.

Jeremiah had said that they were soulmates which meant Bruce already loved him. After tonight's epiphany, Bruce realized that his anger and guilt was not because Jeremiah was his soulmate and causing havoc in Gotham, at least not all of it. It was because with all that, Bruce ached for him anyway.

Bruce fell asleep that night with his hand stretched out as if unconsciously reaching for something that wasn't there but should be.

 **There you go. Another one is up. Hope you enjoyed it and will leave a review for me!**


	3. Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham or any part of the DC characters! Just my story!**

 **Monster**

Three and a half months since Bruce last saw Jeremiah face to face a news report made Bruce's blood freeze. He had been sitting and eating dinner on the kitchen island while Alfred cleaned the room up when he heard Jeremiah's name from the news reporter.

Hastily, Bruce looked up and focused on the small TV hosted on the counter and saw the reporter sitting at her desk while the caption at the bottom flashed.

 _Gotham's Greatest Villain Has Soulmate?!_

The reporter did her talk about how a video was captured of Jeremiah Valeska in the middle of a kidnapping of the mayor. The video was obviously from someone's phone with the quality and the constant shaking of the screen. The mayor was being brought down the town hall's steps with Jeremiah walking behind him with a gun in his hand. Jeremiah said something to the mayor that made him practically sprint the rest of the way down, almost tripping over himself in the process. The video showed Jeremiah laughing and suddenly the gun was falling to the ground, the sound of it hitting the ground wasn't on the video, but Jeremiah's reaction was.

He quickly scooped the fallen gun back in his hand but it wouldn't get picked up. It took a couple tries for Jeremiah to get it back in his hand but by then he was no longer laughing. His face was eerie calm and serious as he walked the rest of the stairs down and entered the van. The video ended with them taking off.

The news reporter came back on the screen, concluding the report by asking what kind of monster someone has to be to be Jeremiah's soulmate.

At that ending, Bruce turned back to his dinner with a frozen heart.

"Right then. Now we know that the bugger has some weakness." Alfred commented as he turned off the TV and went back to his cleaning. "If we're lucky the two will be separated to fade. Easy out."

Bruce tried not sound like the lump in his throat was obvious. "With all that shaking, the camera might have missed Jeremiah dropping the gun as he laughed. Plus when people hurry, they can make a couple fumbles at grabbing something."

Alfred raised his eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Master Bruce, the gun clearly fell _through_ his hand. Someone like Valeska wouldn't simply drop a gun, even if he was laughing."

Bruce shrugged with indifference but his mind was spinning. If people thought Jeremiah had a soulmate, would they try to find them? Would they use him to get Jeremiah? Or would they simply kill Bruce knowing that it would also kill Jeremiah?

And that last part the reporter said, she basically confirmed her belief that whoever Jeremiah's soulmate was, they would be a monster. People thought Bruce was a monster.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Bruce excused himself, ignoring Alfred's questions and went up to his bedroom. He went to his bed and plopped on top of it on his stomach. He rested his head on his arms and tried to focus on anything but the thought of being seen as a monster because he was Jeremiah's soulmate. It was easier said than done.

Now that everyone knew that Jeremiah had a soulmate, Bruce's thoughts went to Fox and Gordon. He was positive that they wouldn't betray him, but the future was unclear and he couldn't be sure if they would keep the secret if it meant saving Gotham. Plus there was the fact that Jeremiah did a fade earlier than last time. It was a week early and that made Bruce nervous towards what that could mean. Did that mean they'll fade earlier if they didn't see each other soon?

At the thought of seeing Jeremiah again, Bruce's heart ached and he suddenly really wanted to see him. He felt like the thoughts were childish, but at the same time, he wasn't going through anything normal. They weren't supposed to be away from each other this long in the first place! But Jeremiah was a criminal that has done terrible things…

Conflicted, Bruce let out a groan and tried to smother himself with his arms and the mattress.

"I sincerely hope you're not trying to commit suicide."

Bruce's head jerked up and he glanced around his room and found Jeremiah sitting elegantly on the chair that was in the back corner of the room. He was sitting relaxed in the chair with his leg cross over the other and his hands resting on his knee. He was wearing the same suit as the one in the video except no gloves and no hat. His pale eyes focus completely on Bruce's form.

"Miah…" Bruce was surprised by his soulmate's appearance. He didn't think he would see him for at least another week.

Jeremiah gained a grin on his face and it was one of _his_ Jeremiah's grins, one that he would have before he went off to be a great criminal.

"You haven't called me that since my reveal." Jeremiah pointed out.

Bruce felt heat come onto his cheeks and turned away so Jeremiah wouldn't see it, though by the chuckle the elder let out he had obviously seen. Trying to ignore his embarrassment, he sat up from his lying down position, feeling exposed with his back to Jeremiah, and moved until he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing his soulmate.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked, straight to the point.

"I thought that would be obvious." Jeremiah started, waving one of his ungloved hands dismissively. Bruce followed the hand unconsciously before turning back to meet Jeremiah's amused eyes. "I take it you saw the news tonight?"

"Just got back from seeing it." Bruce answered, not seeing a point in lying. "You showed the world that you have a soulmate. People are going to go crazy over it."

Jeremiah nodded earnestly. "As they should." He gained that smirk that was often shown to his 'audience' and Bruce had to repress a shiver at the coldness. "Not that it matters, they'll never find you. I'll make sure of it."

Bruce stiffened and slowly stood up, cautious since Jeremiah was watching him. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to kidnap you if that's what you're thinking." Jeremiah replied, the smirk still in place. Bruce hated it. "That'll be stupid and probably only expose you as my soulmate. No, the best thing is for you to remain where you are, going about your life like normal."

Bruce raised his eyebrow. "You don't think no one will find out about your night visits to Wayne manor?"

"Of course not, I take precautions and people are too stupid." Jeremiah claimed with an unconcerned shrug. "Besides, the only people that could expose us have too much of a good heart to do so. Fox and Gordon are not ones to use this advantage."

Bruce couldn't argue with him there, but he was irritated about people finding out in the first place and Jeremiah was acting like it didn't matter.

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest and glare at Jeremiah as he stood up from the chair and headed towards Bruce.

"They are calling me a monster, you know? For being your soulmate."

That got a reaction out Jeremiah, finally. He froze in his stride and he blinked newly wide eyes, staring at Bruce as if he told him he was pregnant. Bruce felt a certain amount of smugness for being the one to throw the other off for once. However, the longer Jeremiah remained in place, the more concern Bruce got.

"Ah, Miah?" Bruce probed, using Jeremiah's nickname in hope at breaking him out of his stumped.

It seemed to work, because Jeremiah blinked again and something dark flashed through his eyes.

"Who said that you were a monster?" Jeremiah asked quietly, his voice normal but his posture told Bruce otherwise. Before he could speak, Jeremiah raised his hand in a stopping motion. "That news station, of course. Yes, I'll have to deal with them."

Bruce gapped as Jeremiah turned away and began walking towards one of Bruce's windows. There was no way he was going to…oh wait, this was Jeremiah.

Bruce lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Jeremiah's chest, trapping his arms. Jeremiah struggled in his grip and Bruce was reminded of the fight they had at the cemetery.

"Miah, stop!" Bruce hissed, trying to remain quiet since Alfred was in the house. Jeremiah continued to fight him so Bruce did the only thing he could think of. The thing only a soulmate could do.

Acting quickly, Bruce let Jeremiah go, causing the elder to stumble forward but Bruce grabbed his hand and pulled Jeremiah back towards him. Letting go of his hand, Bruce reached up and took hold of Jeremiah's face and concentrated on their bond. He's never been the one to use their bond on Jeremiah but from the small gasp his soulmate let out, it was working.

Jeremiah relaxed in his grip and started to slump forward but Bruce held him up with his own body, his hands sliding to lock behind the back of Jeremiah's neck to keep contact. Focusing, Bruce was dimly aware of Jeremiah's arms wrapping themselves around his waist, the hold was harder to maintain than Bruce thought. Jeremiah had always made it seem easy. But Bruce couldn't let Jeremiah leave if it meant that he would kill those people.

Slowly, Bruce began to lose focus and the hold weakened. He could feel Jeremiah start to straighten but used all his strength to keep him in place, becoming aware that they were pressed close together and Jeremiah's mouth was next to his neck.

Bruce was beginning to think he didn't think this through.

He knew that the reason Jeremiah remained there was because he was allowing Bruce to keep him there. The hold had broken but Bruce was too nervous to try to move away in case it set Jeremiah off, the last thing Bruce wanted was for the hold to be placed on him as retaliation which would make him about as dangerous as a newborn. The fact that his insides were feeling fuzzy and warm from being in contact with his soulmate had nothing to do with it.

Bruce jerked when he felt lips on his neck, his grip on Jeremiah's neck tightening.

"I can feel your pulse Bruce. It's really fast." Jeremiah spoke for the first time since he tried to leave and the tone was low and deeper than usual against his skin. "I wonder why that is."

Bruce's skin tingle from Jeremiah's lips and became aware that he was slowly pulling Bruce's shirt out from being tucked in but didn't move away. He made his voice show his determination.

"I won't let you hurt them Miah." Bruce avowed.

That made Jeremiah pause for a second and it was quiet. Bruce was tense in case he tried anything but waited.

"You are not a monster." Jeremiah suddenly whispered, his tone gaining back some of the menace Bruce saw in his eyes earlier. "And they are idiots for thinking so! Soulmates balance each other! They cannot be exactly alike! They should know that any soulmate of mine must be considered a saint to people's eyes! To think otherwise means they are beneath both of us!"

"Miah!" Bruce warned, sending out a pulse of the hold to calm his soulmate down. Jeremiah lifted his head and Bruce saw anger in those pale eyes, but knew it wasn't towards him.

Suddenly, lips were on Bruce's and his eye's widened before falling shut. They hadn't kissed since the cemetery and Bruce could feel the bond reacting to it as it sprang within him as if jumping for joy. It wasn't a soft kiss like the last one. Bruce tasted mint when he opened his mouth to let Jeremiah in and the addicting flavor and coolness drove him closer to the other.

Jeremiah had untucked Bruce's shirt and had his hands on the skin of his waist and lower back, using the leverage to press their lower bodies together while Bruce used his grip on Jeremiah's neck to keep their upper bodies together. Bruce's hands moved from Jeremiah's neck to his hair, his fingers loosening the gel and giving him an easy grip.

Bruce was running out of air but didn't want to stop. The choice was taken from him in the best way when Bruce broke the kiss off to let out a choked gasp as he felt a searing bolt of heat shoot from where Jeremiah was touching him straight to his heart where it spread through his body igniting all his nerves. He felt his legs turn into jelly but Jeremiah took on his weight, grinning down at him barely out of breath while Bruce was panting like he had run a marathon.

"What did you—?" Bruce panted.

Jeremiah shushed him and moved them towards the beds and placed Bruce down on it. "I believe that is enough for today. Get some rest Bruce and don't worry about the soulmate thing. You'll be safe. I promise."

Bruce tried to open his mouth but Jeremiah covered it with his lips. It was a simple touching of lips but Bruce felt the spark that told him Jeremiah was using the hold on him. He felt himself go boneless on the bed and his eyes were closing when Jeremiah pulled back.

He tried to fight falling asleep. He wanted to ask Jeremiah if he was going to listen to Bruce about the news station. He wanted to tell him that he didn't worry about soulmate thing as much as Jeremiah doing what he can to prevent people from finding out it was him. He wanted to ask if Jeremiah had used the pleasure hold on him and to tell him that he could do it again.

Mostly he wanted to tell Jeremiah to stay, but he was asleep before finishing the thought.

 **And another chapter is up! Hope my readers enjoyed it! If you did, be sure to leave a review. This fic went longer than I planned, but sadly the next chapter is still the last chapter and it'll be the longest. See ya next time.**

 **Comment Reply:**

 **meetingmadness - Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **gaythom - Thank you for both your comments! Here's the next chapter for you!**

 **Luna - Thank you! I absolutely love it when readers tell me a line they loved! I gained a huge smile from it! Soulmate aus are the best!**

 **lilia - Oh my gosh! Thank you for the long, lovely comment! I'm glad I got such a reaction and hope to continue to do so!**

 **Bloody_Mirror- Yeah, poor Bruce and it'll only gets...Thanks for the comment! ;)**

 **Harrypotterfan198 - Thank you! I'm glad that you're feeling for Bruce.**

 **Kay++southern - Ah...! Thank you! Well, here's the next chapter!**

 **Ohhh - Thank you!**

 **tozierwheeler - Just...oh my gosh! I'm so flattered! I was nervous about how I was writing them, esspecially Jeremiah, so to read your comment made me really happy! Thank you!**

 **Frostonthetrees - Oh my! Thank you for such a lovely comment! I don't think my writing has ever been called beautiful so that made me smile largely!**


	4. You're Mine to Deal With

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham or any part of the DC characters! Just my story!**

 **You're Mine to Deal With**

The news station survived. Bruce was relieved when almost a month went by and nothing happened to them. Every time Bruce saw them on their channel he thought about Jeremiah and how they left things. After he had woken up from being put to sleep by Jeremiah his face had turned a steady shade of tomato red as he thought about what had happened. They had gotten into a fight and ended up making out. And the worse part was that Bruce enjoyed it. A lot.

As the weeks went by, Bruce's thoughts would go back to that night, particularly the conversation they had. Jeremiah's words repeated themselves over and over again in his mind.

 _You are not a monster._

The way he said it, as if it was the furthest from the truth that it was impossible to comprehend. Jeremiah spoke more about it but Bruce's memories focused on that line and tone. It made his heart flutter every time he thought about it.

But everyone was searching for Jeremiah's soulmate. From the GCPD to the gangs of Gotham to normal folks wanting a chance in the spotlight for finding the genius's soulmate.

Bruce was lucky that he could count on Gordon and Fox, both had called him on separate occasions to reassure him that they weren't going to say anything. Jeremiah was a criminal, but no one deserved to have their soulmate used against them.

Bruce felt bad for keeping it from Alfred. He had no idea how the butler would react, especially with how Jeremiah treated him in the past. Alfred had also made no attempt at keeping his thoughts of the matter private. He was one of the population that thought Jeremiah's soulmate must have something wrong with them if they were his soulmate.

On Jeremiah's part, he acted like no one had made that video and showed it on the news, which was pretty impressive since it was still making articles in newspapers, news shows and so on. Gossip was high in Gotham and everyone was thinking about it one way or another.

Three months later, Bruce was getting dressed up to attend a formal event that had to do with a growing business wanting to flaunt their new power. Alfred knocked on his door. Bruce called out for him to enter, which he did.

"Got a letter Master Bruce."

Bruce turned away from the mirror and took the letter from Alfred's hand. Upon opening it, he recognized the hand writing before reading it.

 _ **Don't go to the ball tonight. I have plans for it.**_

There was no signature but one wasn't needed. Bruce folded the letter back up and frowned in thought.

"Something the matter, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Bruce shook his head and made his decision. "No, it's nothing. I'll be out soon."

"Alright." Alfred nodded and walked out of the room.

Bruce was going to go to the formal. Jeremiah knew that Bruce didn't like what he was doing, yet he expected him to sit back when he told him what he's going to do and when? Bruce didn't think so.

Taking out his phone, Bruce dialed a number he memorized a long time ago.

The person on the other end picked up.

"Detective Gordon." Bruce greeted. "I have some information that'll be of interest to you."

Jeremiah was important, which was why Bruce had to do what he could to stop him.

Gordon believed him and extra security was placed for the event. Bruce entered the large ballroom with Alfred and was able to find Gordon standing off to the side with Harvey. He made his way over and Gordon spotted him first.

"Do you know when?" Gordon whispered to him soft enough that only he would hear as they made their way to the security room.

"No. I received a message telling me not to come and that was it." Bruce informed him, looking at all the screens of the security cameras.

Gordon nodded and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You're doing the right thing Bruce. Jeremiah needs help."

Bruce turned away from the screens to meet the detective's eyes. "Is it wrong that I don't want him to get caught? That I care for him?"

Gordon gained a sympathetic look and squeezed his shoulder. "No. Not at all. You two have been meeting up seeing as both of you are alive. You're not a monster for loving him Bruce, you're human."

Bruce let out a weak chuckle. "I didn't say love."

Gordon gave him a look. "Am I wrong?"

Bruce shrugged but glanced back at the monitors. Gordon left shortly after and Bruce continued to watch the screens with Alfred in the room. Exactly two hours after the formal began, gun shots were heard echoing throughout the building and Bruce straightened up.

Watching the screens, he could see Jeremiah in his now famous purple suit strolling causally into the room and speaking to the terrified crowd. The cameras didn't pick up auto, Bruce had no idea what he was saying but he did notice the way Jeremiah's eyes kept roaming around as if searching for something.

Or someone.

When he didn't find it, Jeremiah gained his usual unhinged smirk and went back to his plans. Bruce spotted Gordon and others working their way on taking Jeremiah's men down and slowly but steadily got closer to Jeremiah. Bruce watched with fixated attention, half of him urging Gordon to succeed but the other half begging Jeremiah to notice something was wrong and get out of there.

A new cop ruined things.

The man was trigger happy since it was his first big operation. When his group had gotten close enough, he brought his gun up and started shooting. One of Jeremiah's men got hit but the deed was done, Jeremiah became aware of what was happening and quickly began to make his way out, allowing his men to shoot the hostages. Bruce watched in horror at the screens as both sides opened fire, he could make out Gordon gesturing and yelling out orders and Jeremiah getting further away.

However, right before he made it to the door, Jeremiah jerked backwards clutching his arm. At the same moment, Bruce felt as if something pierced through his shoulder and started to collapse backward, grabbing hold of the same spot Jeremiah was holding on the screen.

Alfred caught him and was asking frantic questions, to which Bruce couldn't answer because of the pain. His eyes were glued to the screen with Jeremiah. He had made it through the exit and was running down the back hallways of the building. A couple followers holding the police back, they made it to the exit and went out the door.

Once Jeremiah was off the screens, Bruce slumped back in Alfred's grip. Alfred, who had gone silent a couple minutes ago and was staring at the last screen Jeremiah was on. He turned back to Bruce, observing the fact that Bruce was holding the exact same spot Jeremiah had been holding on his own arm and they had fallen at the same time.

"Master Bruce." Alfred began firmly. "I believe there is something we need to discuss once we get home."

Bruce cringed at the thought of that conversation but didn't protest.

The conversation ended up not happening. Alfred had taken Bruce home without anyone noticing and they had made their way to Bruce's room to check his injury. When Alfred opened the door, he let out a gasp that caused Bruce to push his way inside. He froze at the sight.

Jeremiah was lying on his bed, twitching in pain as blood seeped through his wound on his shoulder. His skin, which was normally a smooth white was sickly looking, his eyes glazed with terrible black rims around them.

"Miah!" Bruce gasped, sprinting towards his bed and kneeling beside it. He grabbed hold of Jeremiah's hand and the touch caused the pale eyes to focus, drifting over to Bruce's form. He opened his mouth to say something but then his face tinged in pain before passing out.

"Alfred!" Bruce cried and his name snapped the butler into action.

"Out of the way, Master Bruce. This is going to be tricky." Alfred ordered and then gave Bruce a list of instructions. Bruce followed them without hesitation, gathering the supplies needed and doing as Alfred told him.

It took a couple hours but the bullet was out and the wound was clean and bandaged. Bruce's bed was covered in blood and Bruce and Alfred didn't look clean either. Jeremiah was unconscious but Bruce knew that was better with all they had to do. Bruce helped Alfred move Jeremiah to the floor while they changed the sheets before putting him back. Bruce was tense as they worked, expecting Alfred to let him have a piece of his mind, but the butler remained silent.

Once Jeremiah was settled, the two made their way out of the room and stopped outside the door.

"Well then, shall I draw you a bath sir and run a wash? It's not good to let the blood stay long enough to stain." Alfred stated lightly.

Bruce turned to him with wide eyes. "Alfred—"

"Master Bruce." Alfred cut off firmly, his eyes causing Bruce to stop. "I am not happy with you at the moment, but I understand why you did what you did. Rest assure that I'll treat Mr. Valeska like any other guest that has graced this house. You can decided what to do with him once he has gotten some rest. Now, would you like that bath?"

In shock, Bruce could only nod and then watch as Alfred nodded back and walked away to prepare the bath.

A couple hours later, Bruce was fresh and clean, well fed and was making his way back to his room and Alfred bid him a goodnight after Bruce told him that he could call Gordon the next morning. He paused as he got to his bedroom door and thought briefly about using one of the guest bedrooms but decided against it. Opening the door softly, Bruce peaked in and saw that Jeremiah was lying fast asleep in his bed. He appeared pale in the moonlight, but that was his normal coloring.

Quietly, Bruce made his way to the bed and carefully slipped under the covers. Jeremiah's breathing didn't change so Bruce figured that he didn't wake him. Bruce settled on his side of the bed, his back facing Jeremiah and was began to doze off.

"You have my gratitude for not calling the police."

Bruce's eyes snapped open and his body jerked as it twisted around and saw Jeremiah wide awake next to him. Seeing the man awake, Bruce became both concern and angry.

"You trying to kill yourself by giving me a heart attack?" Bruce hissed under his breath, shifting to sit up on the bed.

Jeremiah's unwavering stare unnerved Bruce, but he made sure he didn't show it. After what seemed far longer than it actually was, Jeremiah moved his glaze to the ceiling.

"How's your injury?" Jeremiah asked simply.

Bruce shot a glance at the shoulder he felt Jeremiah get injured and looked back at him with a shrug. "It's not an injury when you only feel the pain. What about you?"

"Could use decent painkillers but considering that would mean my capture, I'm reluctant to consider the idea." Jeremiah answered. Bruce sighed through his nose. "Why didn't you call the police?"

"Who said I didn't?" Bruce countered. Jeremiah's eyes moved from the ceiling to him and waited. Bruce shook his head. He knows the reason why but been avoiding admitting it in his mind much less saying it out loud. But when Bruce had seen Jeremiah get shot and fall, Bruce was sure that his world had ended and felt better the moment Alfred told him Jeremiah was stable. If that didn't make him face up to how he felt, he didn't know what would.

"I love you." Bruce admitted softly, not meeting Jeremiah's eyes. "I shouldn't. I should leave Gotham for a place you couldn't find me and let us die from the bond, but I can't and I won't. I…care about you too much."

There was silence and the pit in Bruce's grew deeper the longer it went. Positive that Bruce wasn't going to get a reply, he began to move back but a hand stopped him. He turned around and saw those intense pale eyes staring at him.

"I am darkness." Jeremiah declared simply. Bruce frowned at him in confusion but Jeremiah squeezed his hand. "I told you once that soulmates are the perfect balance of each other, they cannot be exactly alike or else they wouldn't be compatible. I'm considered Gotham's worst criminal and they believe my soulmate must be the same. But they are wrong, it must mean the opposite. Within darkness the light can shine the brightest and darkness would be meaningless without light to make it stand out. They need each other to fulfill their purpose, together, they are what's needed. You are my light Bruce."

Bruce had listened to Jeremiah's speech in confusion but then it all came together at the last sentence, causing his cheeks to flush with heat. With a tired sigh, Bruce rubbed his face with his free hand to try to get rid of the heat then glanced at his soulmate.

"You couldn't just say you loved me back?" Bruce offered.

Jeremiah blinked and point blank replied. "I love you."

Bruce snorted but when Jeremiah tugged on his hand, he followed after it and curled up against the elder's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I plan on stopping you." Bruce announced lightly, not looking up to see Jeremiah's expression to that.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Jeremiah replied as if they were discussing the weather. "And if you're wondering if I knew you brought Gordon to the party…I knew."

Bruce shifted to answer but felt a spark in their linked hands and for once didn't fight the hold as it relaxed him into falling asleep.

The next time Bruce woke up it was morning and the spot beside him was empty. He knew that Jeremiah had left, probably figuring out that Alfred would call Gordon and escaped while he could.

Bruce leaned into the space that had been used by his soulmate and found that it was the slightest bit warm, telling him that Jeremiah hadn't left that long ago. With a sigh, Bruce closed his eyes and went back to sleep with the faint scent of mint on the sheets.

An hour later, Gordon came to the house and Bruce had to tell him that Jeremiah wasn't there anymore. Gordon looked disappointed but not surprised. Alfred offered the detective a cup of coffee to which Gordon agreed and the butler went back inside to prepare it. Bruce stood next to Gordon on the steps as they waited, knowing that the detective was observing him.

"I didn't let him go." Bruce told him, giving the elder a side glance.

Gordon shrugged. "I know you didn't. Jeremiah is slippery, there'll be other chances to capture him."

"Do you think you will?" Bruce couldn't help but ask.

"Honestly? I don't know." Gordon confessed with a sigh. "And if we did, I'm sure it'll be hard to keep him in Arkham. At least I know he'll never leave the city."

Bruce turned his head towards him and Gordon nodded back. "You're here."

"And here's where I'll stay." Bruce agreed and Alfred came out with a mug of coffee.

As the older two men talked, Bruce thought about the last words he shared with his soulmate. He promised that he would stop Jeremiah and he planned on keeping that promise. It'll be difficult. Jeremiah knew that he was coming after him and was waiting. Plus, Bruce had to make sure word didn't get out about them being soulmates. He was positive Alfred would help him and Fox had loads of creative ideas that could work in his favor.

Bruce looked out of his front yard and saw the cityscape waking up with the sun. It was a beautiful sight and Bruce felt the need to guard it.

Gotham would become Bruce's responsibility to protect from Jeremiah. And if others got in his way, Bruce will take them down too.

But first, he should probably make sure no one would know it's him doing it.

Bruce had work to do.

 **And that's the end! Hope my readers enjoyed it and if you did, be sure to leave a review!**

 **Comment Reply:**

 **jirrijirri - Thank you! Wow, you made me happy with such a reaction!**

 **rowenaaine - lol, Thank you for the comment. Glad you like it!**

 **MyOwnParabatai - lol, I would definitely recommend popcorn, you'll find out why! ;) Thank you!**

 **tozierwheeler -Ahhhh….You made me smile sooo big when I read your comment. I don't think I've ever had that reaction. Thank you!**

 **Kay++southern - Why thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Deanlovescaspassiton - Oh my goodness! I'm super flattered by your thoughts! It's getting comments like yours that make me sad when the fanfic is over. I'm glad you like it so much and thank your for such a love comment.**

 **lilia - Thank you so much for the support you've shown reading this! I'm flattered by all your comments and it's this kind of comment is what makes me sad about ending my fic. Hope you enjoy the last chapter! :)**

 **daisy_dream - Thank you! This is the last chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it. :)**


End file.
